Revenge for Kagome
by shoujoupulse
Summary: When Kagome comes to Inuyasha with a dark secret, what will he do in response?  Will get lighter as chapters progress!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I was very tired when I did this and this is only the first chapter, but I hoped people will be wanting more :) Its a pretty dark story right now, but I promise by the end it'll be happy :) Thanks for reading this!**

Immediately as Kagome crawled out of the well, Inuyasha smelled it. What it was was unknown to him, he could tell nothing other than that it existed. There was a difference in her smell. He didn't like it.

Kagome walked differently. Her shoulders slumped like she was constantly afraid. Whenever a villager would walk by or talk to her, she'd jump and act cautious, like she couldn't trust them. She wouldn't be alone with Miroku on her own. She wouldn't look Inuyasha in the eye. After two days of this behavior, Inuyasha finally snapped. He drug Kagome aside sneakily, in a way that she wouldn't suspect. They sat together, closely as usual, and looked at the stars.

"Kagome." He began, not looking at her. "Theres something you're not saying." He glanced at her face to see it frozen and pale.

"W-What are you talking about Inuyasha!" She feigned a smile and forced a laugh. "Theres nothing wrong with me!"

"You're stupid." Inuyasha said, angry that she'd lie to him so blatantly.

"What? You're being rude Inuyasha." Kagome puffed as she began to stand. She was stopped, however, by the hanyou jumping on top of her and pinning her to the ground. She looked terrified.

"Lemme go! Please!" Tears formed in her eyes.

"No, not until you tell me Kagome!"

"There's nothing to tell!" Inuyasha put his face dangerously close to Kagome's and used a finger to wipe her dripping eye.

"You think I can't tell when you lie to me? Idiot." He rolled himself over and laid next to Kagome, both silent for a while.

"I'm afraid to say it. I'm scared it's my fault…." Kagome said quietly, breathing heavily as she held back explosive tears. "I said…" she paused "I said no…" Inuyasha's heart sank and his throat began to burn. He felt nothing but the sinking horror and his pounding heart as he realized the terror of Kagome's situation. He sat up slowly, painfully.

"Ka..gone…." He whispered. She was sitting up in fetal position, holding her knees tightly.

"I'm sorry… Inuyasha…" She closed her eyes so she could see nothing. She wanted to feel nothing, too. Instead she felt the full embrace of her body against Inuyasha's as he pulled her against him, holding her head to his chest and making her feel his warmth.

"It's not your fault, Kagome. I'll fucking kill whosever fault it is. But it's not yours. It's not your fault." Inuyasha said, both angrily and soothingly, into Kagome's ear. Tears began pouring out, tears that Kagome couldn't control. She began to wail, burying her head into Inuyasha's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as into himself as possible. She was his to protect and he failed her. It was his fault. He held Kagome, whispering "shhhh's" to her and "it's alright now's" until she fell asleep in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to the sleeping girl. "Im sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I failed you. I beg you to forgive me…." He held back his own tears as he gained a momentous anger. "Whoever did this is going to die. I'll fucking kill the bastard who touched Kagome. I'll fucking kill him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha didn't wait, either. He hoisted a sleeping Kagome onto his back and began running for the well. There was no time to waist. He'd kill whoever had done it.

But first.

Kagome woke up with Inuyasha in her bed, his face merely inches from hers. She nearly jumped out of her skin, but not because of his closeness. It was because he didn't look like himself. He was dressed in normal clothes. Normal as in, normal for boys in Kagome's time to be wearing, clothes. His hair was black as if he'd turned human. When he opened his eyes, they were a bluish grey. She knew it was Inuyasha, though. She could sense it.

"Sorry, I tried to stay awake until you woke up but watching you sleep is tiring." He yawned and sat up, steading the hat that was undoubtedly hiding his ears. He smiled at her with pride and gestured to himself.

"So, you like? Eh? You're mom helped me tons. I didn't know stuff existed to dye hair different colors." He smiled.

"Its…Its…certainly _something…_You hardly look like yourself though! Whats this all about, anyway?" Kagome inquired cautiously, sensing an ulterior motive.

"I figured that maybe I should take a day in your time like you do in ours…mine, I mean.." Inuyasha blushed slightly, but recovered quickly with his usual way to hide embarrassment. "What, you gotta problem with that?" Kagome smiled.

"No."

Inuyasha laughed inside at how easy she was making this. He'd walk around with her for a day and on the way smell for a man that smelled like she did. Once he found the source of the stink, he'd remember it and save it for later. That night, after Kagome falls asleep, he'll hunt down that stink and eradicate it. Kagome will never know. She'll never have to.

Inuyasha waited patiently downstairs with Kagome's family while she showered and dressed. He wasn't expecting her to come down smelling so…amazing. Or look so amazing, for that matter. There was really nothing to what she was wearing. Inuyasha was positive she'd worn it in front of him before. But this time she was wearing it for him. Not for some mystery date she'd skipped out on to see if Inuyasha was still breathing, no. She dressed herself for him alone. And she smelled divine, it drove Inuyasha insane. He could hardly make out the remainder of that stench. She needed to wash that stench completely away.

They ate breakfast together, casually conversing with Kagome's family as if it were a normal thing to do. As if they do it every day. Inuyasha liked how that felt.

"C'mon, Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed his hand and drug him out of the house quickly. Inuyasha liked how Kagome's small hand felt in his. He thought to himself that he must protect these small hands because they are so breakable. The walked down the mountain of stairs leading away from the shrine until they reached the sidewalk, where Inuyasha noticed it. Kagome's new fear of men was going to have her holding Inuyasha's hand and arm tightly until they had finished their day. Inuyasha was sickened with himself for liking the thought of Kagome clinging to him because it was caused by fear. But he liked it, nonetheless.


End file.
